


Ill at ease Appartment.

by redeita



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Light Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, Smut, give Hanamaki Takahiro a fucking break
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-11-19 01:21:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11302797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redeita/pseuds/redeita
Summary: "Why is your heart racing so much?" Matsukawa asked, stepping closer towards Hanamaki, his hands trembling at the proximity of Matsukawa's towering body."Because of you." Hanamaki breathed out. Matsukawa's eyes widened."Why? Why me?""Because I want to choke you, with my thighs," he whispered, leaning forward so his mouth was directly next to Matsukawa's ear."... with the hope that you'll suffocate to death. That way I can shit on your body and drop kick it off the skytree." Hanamaki quietly let out, cracking his knuckles aggressively.*Hanamaki Takahiro only had 98 problemsAnd Matsukawa Issei became his 99th.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ayooooooo lmaooooo.
> 
> Theres a lack of Matsuhana fics, and they're literally my husbands so fuck me up bitch I wrote one myself. 
> 
> My writing is awful, I'm awkward but I love them. 
> 
> Enjoy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayooooooo lmaooooo.
> 
> Theres a lack of Matsuhana fics, and they're literally my husbands so fuck me up bitch I wrote one myself. 
> 
> My writing is awful, I'm awkward but I love them. 
> 
> Enjoy.

Hanamaki really did hate life.

It was 2am, and the room was cast with darkness apart from one little lamp that diffused a soft light gently in the corner. There was a strong stench of acrylic paints that was enough to give anyone a thumping headache. Not Hanamaki Takahiro. He was immune to the smell. It enveloped him into a trance of tranquility and comfort. He took a couple of steps back and admired the canvas in front of me. He blinked until he realised how dark it really was. He huffed and made his way slowly towards the door where the small lamp switch, covered in paint was situated. He flicked it on as the main light lit the room. He turned around to face the canvas and he jumped back in fright.

_Jesus fucking Christ..._

To anybody who wasn't an art major at university, the canvas in front of Hanamaki would look absolutely divine. Unfortunately, if you were, It really did look like a pile of shit.

The paint work was messy, visible brush strokes poked through the colour, The colours were extremely dull. He had attempted to paint a landscape. A background of trees of varying height and shape. In the centre of the painting, but with a smaller scale sat a small house, with only one of its 6 square windows lit casting an orange glow. The small house looked over a lake where a small rowboat sat, surrounded by small fireflies. The image itself was beautiful, but the colours were bland. The strokes on the lake were messy and the trees lacked any dimension. Hanamaki grabbed the canvas and tossed it aside.

"Another one bites the dust." He commented lazily, he clicked his tongue while tapping his foot impatiently, "I Should really invest in some good lighting." He stepped over the painting he had thrown onto the floor, which was cluttered on top of 8 or 9 others, all unfinished and in his eyes, unpolished and helpless. He grabbed another canvas and threw it on his easel and let out a yawn. Sudden footsteps erupted from outside and Hanamaki froze.

_Oh fuck._

The door slammed open. Hanamaki twirled on his feet to face a tall looming figure. He let out a gulp and let out a sheepish smile. He cast his eyes away and scratched the back on his head. The figure breathed heavily, his large silhouette took up most of the doorway, its wide shoulders and long, sculpted legs looked overpowering. Hanamaki may of felt slightly threatened, if the silhouette didn't sport such ridiculous looking hair. 

"MAKKI! GET TO SLEEP RIGHT NOW!" Bokuto screamed from the door. His normally vibrant and happy eyes were angry and narrowed. His two-toned black and grey hair stuck up in numerous directions. He only wore a pair of boxers which showed off his toned body which made all the _girls_ drool.

Shame he's gay.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" A voice called from down the hallway that sliced through both of their current thoughts. Bokuto leapt into the air in fear and let out a short apology.

Oops.

When he turned back, he regained his rage. He stared at Hanamaki who stood in a pair of black shorts and an oversized t-shirt which draped on his tall, lean body. He wore his normal, bland expression with his narrow, lazy eyes. His dark strawberry hair lying flat against his head. Hanamaki cocked an eyebrow.

"Why are you up?" He commented in a flat tone before he grabbed some deep blue paint on his paint brush, turned to face Bokuto, keeping his eyes on him and slapped the paint onto the canvas, not breaking the eye contact.

Bokuto began whining. "I heard you throw the canvas on the floor and now I'm upset," He pushed past Hanamaki, shoving him into his canvas without any awareness. He thumped into it, shaking slightly and formulated no response, his face flat and unimpressed. Bokuto picked up the canvas and stared at it for a while, peering at it through his large eyes. He inhaled sharply before tossing it carelessly back onto the pile.

"Yep that one is the worst." He said, holding his hands up before turning back and walking towards the door.

Hanamaki scowled.

"Is it that bad?" He asked before he continued slapping on some lighter coloured blue onto the canvas, and blending so the colours faded into each other perfectly. Bokuto nodded.

"I dont even understand art, nor do i like it, but these colours are bland, too bland. Also the brush strokes make me gag." He shrugged and sighed, "ok but Makki stop painting and go to sleeeeeep. I know you're worried about the whole match up thing tomorrow."

Hanamaki froze.

Was he nervous?

The match up was something the psychology majors did every year. They interviewed everyone on the university campus (which was a lot of people) and matched up their personality traits with someone else on the campus as their 'ideal match'. Someone who judging psychologically, you would be highly likely to get along with and develop romantic feelings for. For a semester you share a dorm with this person in hope that your newly discovered relationship blossoms into something brimming full of romance and love. If you were in a relationship, you got a lucky ticket out and were automatically signed up to share with your significant other. Of course there was the case where there were a few people who were deemed as 'unmatchable' but apart from that, most people were matched up. People did develop romantic feelings, but there was a small majority that actually flourished into real couples. Most of the time, they would hook up, and go back to whatever they did before they met as the rooms changed back to what they used to be, unless they applied to stay with the same person. And because of the lack of successes, they do it every year.

It was all ok if you were straight, or in a relationship.

Which Hanamaki was _not._

He was going into his second year of college now. Last year he had been paired up with a girl, who was extremely pretty, and was totally into Hanamaki.

Hanamaki however, did not tell this girl that he was a _raging_ homosexual. 

Hanamaki has never deemed his sexuality as being something he was overly comfortable with sharing with others, unless he trusted them. He was so petrified of what others would think of him, how others would perceive him. Even though he knew that in today's modern society, being gay is not something that should be feared.

But he feared it more than anything.

He was also one pessimistic son of a bitch. He had the inability to believe anyone could ever formulate any romantic feelings for him. He had never found himself worthy of anybody's love and affection. He can remember the week before they got matched up last year, he laughed and shook his head.

_"Akaashi, nobody can fall for me. I'm a mess, and im not blessed with a pretty face like you. I won't need to worry at all."_

But this girl fell for him.

She confessed to him at the end of the semester. Saying he was a genuine guy, and that she really liked him. She expanded saying how perfect they would be together, how different they are but how they worked so well.

Hanamaki had never felt so awful in his life.

Of course, he kindly declined and told her about his sexuality, commenting that he should of told her sooner and that he's a fucking coward for not telling her, and that he hopes one day he feels the same pain she was feeling.

She then _backhanded_ him so hard that the crack could of been heard from one end of the campus to the other. She hadn't spoken to him since.

He huffed and put his paint down.

"I'm not nervous."

"You are." Bokuto pressed back. Hanamaki turned around and gave Bokuto a deadpan look.

"It's ok for you. Since you and Akaashi will be together all loved up and..." he looked Bokuto up and down, his face in a grimace, "disgusting."

Bokuto gasped, his head pushed away in shock.

"Akaashi and I are in love! Just because we rubbed the gay off you and we're practically a perfect couple doesn't mean you can be so mean!" He crossed his arms over like an impertinent child and turned his back towards the door and began storming out. "I'm going to bed! I hope you get no sleep whatsoever for being so RUDE!" He called out from outside the room, and stormed to their room, and slammed the door dramatically, making Hanamaki roll his eyes.

Both Hanamaki and Bokuto had been friends for years, they used to play volleyball together at Fukurodani, alongside Bokuto's soul mate Akaashi who was by far the prettiest person on the face of the earth. He had narrow, but delicate eyes, relatively tanned skin, coal-black hair and sharp eyebrows. He was extremely beautiful, but his face permanently rested in a scowl. He was lean with a little bit of muscle, but nothing extravagant. He was very quiet and appeared to be shy. Except Hanamaki knew Akaashi was secretly the devil in disguise. He was extremely sarcastic, rude, smug and exceptionally  _risqué._ His intelligence seemed to make up for his completely inappropriate and lewd manner he sometimes displayed.

Bokuto was the complete opposite. He was loud, and his whole appearance screamed 'LOOK AT ME'. He had hair like an owl, and honey coloured round eyes. He was tall, and muscular due to the amount of volleyball he played and the ridiculous amount of time he spent at the gym. He had the personality of a 9 year old child, he had no concept of a filter, but was extremely easy to wind up and embarrass. He was fairly intelligent, but the only reason he got into university was to play sport, but he _still_ brags about it.

He ignored Bokuto's regards to going to sleep and begun painting again. He had no ideas, no inspiration but he painted anyways. He could feel the brush strokes become sloppy and messy, he could tell that it was going to look awful, but he continued, his brush working away vigorously. 

_When im like this, nothing comes out right._

_So why am I still painting?_

He growled out angrily and began tidying everything away. Occupying himself to try and forget about the events of tomorrow wasnt helping at all, he was getting more pent up. Hanamaki knew deep down that him being gay isn't as big as he makes it. But his subconscious tells him it is. He doesn't want to put anyone through the pain like he did to that other girl. She didnt deserve it, but he put her through it anyways. All because he was scared of what others would expect. 

Bokuto was the first person to know about his sexuality. He had came out at the start of his third year of high school, which left Bokuto taken aback as Hanamaki had his fair share of hook ups with girls.

Little did Bokuto know, he had actually been fucking around with a boy from another school for the past year.

He was obviously supportive as he was also gay himself, but Bokuto definitely didn't think one of his best friends was that way inclined. Especially the way that some of his hook ups would talk about him.

_"Takahiro is ridiculously good in bed... like, stupid good. For a boy, he's really flexible and he has endless amounts of stamina..."_

Even now, Bokuto winces at that very thought.

The volleyball team were extremely supportive when they found out, especially Konoha, who decided Hanamaki would become his new _'Gay wingman'_. There were others who were less reassuring, like a couple of the second years who sometimes liked to nip at him, knowing how insecure he had became over it all.

One day, one of them called him 'Gayamaki' and Hanamaki had lost all morale or sanity left in his tall body, and he beat the _shit_ out of him and got suspended for 2 weeks. They didn't dare to peep a single word to him about it again.

He was lucky enough to get into the same university as Bokuto and Akaashi, and he was also blessed to be able to share an apartment with Bokuto with 8 others. They would usually only share with 6 others, but because they were constantly poor, they had to retreat to the less pricey option.

They were located on the second floor out of the four that were in their building. There were 3 other apartments on the same floor. In their apartment, there were 5 bedrooms, and a spare room that Hanamaki had claimed due to the _magnitude_ of art supplies he had, a kitchen, a living room and one _poor_ single bathroom.

The rooms were a decent size that were shared between two people. Hanamaki and Bokuto were friendly with most of the people they shared with, except for 4 of them, which seemed to be extremely secluded from the rest.

Probably because one night, they had gone out without them, came back at 4am, piss poor drunk, wearing sombreros and singing _the Macarena_ after bar hopping, drinking tequila and straight shots of vodka.

Hanamaki already knew the other four people he was fortunate enough to stay with. There was Kuroo and Kenma, who were a couple in one room, and Hinata and Kageyama, who were also a couple, in another . They all knew each other due to the fact they all played volleyball and attended the same training camps together. They were Hanamaki's 'Gay,raging alcoholic drinking buddies' (including Akaashi who would pop along sometimes)as they spent the majority of their time drunk. 

They made up what they had decided to call the 'Alcoholic Household.'

Hanamaki plodded out of the extra room after he had finished sulking and taking his aggression out on his paintings and he padded his way towards his and Bokuto's room and carefully swung the door open and closed it quietly behind him, trying not to wake anyone up.

Their room was basic. Two single beds, planted at either side of the black walls. There was a window situated in between and closets at the end of the bed. Bokuto had various old volleyball posters suffocated on his wall, as well as pictures of his old high school days. Hanamaki only had one photo, that hung loose on his wall. Which was a picture of him, alongside Akaashi and Bokuto at their high school graduation.

Bokuto lied across his bed like a starfish, lightly snoring to himself, his wild hair now flat down across his head. He shuffled about before lying still and letting out a loud snore.

Hanamaki snorted before he quickly took his shirt off, screwing it up in a ball and throwing it into the hamper. He climbed into bed and stared at the ceiling, letting out a deep sigh.

_I can't get paired with a girl again._

_I can't physically go through this again._

_I cant make another girl go through this again._

Hanamaki rubbed his eyes, turned on his side and huffed.

_I could tell her I'm gay?_

_What? And be judged for liking a dick up your ass?_

Hanamaki scowled at the small negative voice in his head.

_But I do like dick up my ass._

Hanamaki blinked a couple of times.

_Since when has being gay been so shit?_

***

"Today's the day!" Bokuto cheered out as he, Kuroo, Kenma and Hanamaki sat in the kitchen. The kitchen was fairly modern. The walls were white, there was an island situated in the middle, which was covered in mostly books and paper and a few pizza boxes. The cabinets were also white but the worktop was a deep blue. Around the island there were 4 blue stools. The dark steel fridge was covered in photos, but also sticky notes covered with reminders for assignments or the dates that they would all be working.

The kitchen overall was fairly clean, considering that none of them had any idea what hygiene was.

Bokuto twirled around Hanamaki who chomped on his food. He leaned lazily on the island, ignoring Bokuto's excited outbursts. His grey hoodie was all ruffled up, like his hair, that was randomly sticking up. Bokuto however, was all dressed up, wearing a button down shirt, and black jeans that fit perfectly to his body. Akaashi was a seriously lucky guy.

If we were talking about _looks_.

Kuroo and Kenma sat around the island in the kitchen, next to each other. Kuroo wore a t-shirt and jeans, his natural bed head sticking out at random places, while Kenma wore a hoodie with a pair of sweatpants.

"I can finally live with Akaashi! You know how long I've been waiting for this moment?" He questioned everyone.

Kuroo lifted his gaze, his eyes wandering toward Hanamaki.

Hanamaki glared at Kuroo as if to say, 'Dont.'

Kuroo turned his gaze towards Bokuto, who was practically bouncing off the ceiling. He cocked his head slightly. "I don't know. Why don't you tell us?" Kuroo replied and sent a small grin towards Hanamaki, who glowered at him in return.

Bokuto gasped, and Hanamaki rolled his eyes and let out a groan before letting his dark strawberry head fall into his hands.

"Sooooooooo long..." Bokuto continued rambling on.

Akaashi had only started University this year, just like Kenma Kageyama and Hinata, so this year will be the first year Bokuto was ever going to be living with Akaashi, and apparently that was too much for poor Bokuto's heart to handle.

Kenma stared at Kuroo with a look of disdain. His feline like eyes narrowed completely and a pout etched on his lips. Hanamaki refused to listen to anymore of Bokuto's rambling about how in love he was. It made him feel uncomfortable, but oddly enough, jealous. He sighed before falling into a trance, staring blankly into mid air.

_Today is the day._

_I'm going to get matched up with some pretty girl and I'm going to need to tell her that I'm gay and then everyone will find out._

_And then everyone will know I'm a raging gay._

_AND that I like dick up my ass._

_And everyone will look at me different._

_I don't want that._

_I'm going to fucking kill my-_

His train of thought was cut off by Kageyama loudly entering the kitchen. He flung the door open and everyone turned and stared. His hair was flat against his head like usual, falling gently into his eyes and he wore his usual scowl. He dragged his long body towards the fridge and opened it, lunging for the milk instantly. He screwed the top off and began gulping it down furiously. Everyone looked at him with a hint of disgust. He stopped drinking and slammed the milk down onto the counter.

"Morning." He said. His tone laced with anything but emotion. Everyone muttered a morning before returning to what they were doing previously, forgetting about what had just happened.

Bokuto turned around to rave to Hanamaki again, until he realised he was just staring down at the surface of the kitchen island. Worry coursed through Bokuto's body just at the sight of his friend in a state of such terror and anxiety.

_He really is dreading this isn't he?_

He watched as Hanamaki blinked a couple of times and return to reality. His face now held a frown.

Bokuto contemplated whether or not to say anything to his friend. If he didn't, he feared he would rush to his self annihilation mode, but if he did, he might explode and self destruct anyways.

Only one way to find out.

"Makki-"

Wrong move.

"It's all ok for you!" Hanamaki exploded and everyone froze and stared up at him with wide eyes. He glared at Bokuto, his eyes hooded and his breath shallow. His nostrils flared and Bokuto gulped slightly. Kageyama, who was originally standing behind Bokuto, slowly moved, his eyes still wide and sat down slowly and quietly on a stool.

 _'You've done it now'_ Kuroo didn't need to say as he looked towards Bokuto who wore a terrified expression.

"All of you are together and get to stay together like normal because you're all lucky and are in love and it makes me feel SICK. Why are none of you afraid of being so gay?" He questioned, letting out a short humourless laugh. "I can't even grow the balls to tell a girl, who probably won't even care, that i'm gay. I'm gonna' make some poor girl live with me, and i'll probably end up leading her on, and then she'll hate me because I never told her. And then my life will be awful. AGAIN."

Everyone looked towards Hanamaki with wide eyes, blinking furiously.

Kenma's expression softened and he let out a small empathetic smile. "Maybe this year it'll be different." Kenma spoke out in an attempt to soothe him.

Hanamaki's head snapped round furiously and glared straight at poor Kenma. Kenma held up his hands, as if to say 'I was only trying to help', before getting off one of the stools and walking out. Kuroo stared blandly at his aggravated friend.

"Takehiro, you gotta' chill. You've just got to tell her straight out that you're gay. That means no angry woman," he held up one finger, "no _backhanding_ ," he held up another, "no heartbreak." He held up 3 fingers and wiggled them about. "No problems." Kuroo stood up from the stool. He walked round and gave Hanamaki a pat on the shoulder.

"You'll be fine. Don't sweat it." He let out a small smile, which subsided Hanamaki's angry features, and left the kitchen.

Silence enveloped the kitchen and Bokuto stared at his drink in front of him.

He felt awful for his friend. Makki was a great person. He had his flaws like anyone else, but he could never understand why he seen being gay as such a big problem. Or even why it was so difficult to just tell someone.

Hanamaki had now returned to his gazing at nothing mode, which Bokuto hated the most. He hated seeing his friend so stressed out over such a minuscule problem. Bokuto turned his body around to Hanamaki, and took a deep breath.

_Snap the FUCK OUT OF IT._

Bokuto sent a firm slap across Hanamaki's face.

Kageyama let out a low hiss.

"Nice kill, Bokuto." He let out a small snicker before he rose out of the stool and dashed out of the kitchen, refusing to be on the brink of Hanamaki's anger explosion.

Hanamaki turned his head around slowly and stared him dead in the eye. Bokuto stared back, his round eyes widened to the max.

_Oh no._

"What the fuck was that for?" He let out, his voice lacking any enthusiasm.

Bokuto begun to shake a little.

"I-I thought y-y-you needed t-to s-snap out o-of it." He stammered and took a step back, "B-b-being gay isn't t-t-that b-big of a d-deal anymore-"

Hanamaki cracked his knuckles.

Bokuto _squeaked_.

Bokuto was slightly taller than Hanamaki, and was also much more muscular as he worked out a considerable amount more, but despite that, he still didn't want to piss off the one person who could really throw a _mean hook_.

Hanamaki was now staring into the depths of Bokuto's soul, continuing to crack his knuckles to intimidate Bokuto, and it was working extremely well. Bokuto was shaking like a leaf under Hanamaki's agitated stare.

"Im going to _piss_ on you in your sleep." Hanamaki seethed out, making Bokuto whimper out slightly.

Just before Makki decided to physically attack Bokuto, Kuroo creeped back into the kitchen quietly with a 'pssst'. Hanamaki and Bokuto swung around to see Kuroo pointing outside of the kitchen door, his eyes lit up in excitement. Bokuto and Hanamaki frowned before both running around the opposite side of the island, towards the door and poking their heads outside the door.

They both let out a small gasp.

The 4 rude others that had originally been living alongside them and had been ignoring them for the past 2 semesters, had all of their items packed, and were clearly leaving. They quickly rolled their stuff out of the apartment and closed the door over with a loud slam.

Without a single goodbye.

Bokuto let out a loud hoot and everyone else cheered.

"THEY'RE GONE!" Kuroo let out a cry and he fell to the floor, grabbing onto his shirt over his heart.

Out of nowhere, a ginger flare came bounding out of a room with a handful of party poppers and let out a loud screech of happiness.

"THEY'RE FINALLY FUCKING GONE!" Hinata screamed and everyone screamed in return as Kageyama came bursting out of his room too. Everyone danced around. Hanamaki begun to body roll, instantly forgetting about everything, Bokuto fist pumped and hooted, Kuroo attempted to do the worm on the floor, but instead nailed his head off the corner of the island and let out a loud scream in pain and Kageyama and Hinata did some weird partner dance.

Kenma stood in the doorway of his room and stared at the chaos that had erupted.

"Jesus Christ..." he muttered before he slammed the door on the loud screeches and laughter.

After 20 or so minutes of celebration, everyone calmed down and retreated back to where they had originally been. Hanamaki begun shifting all of his belongings out of Bokuto and his shared room. Bokuto had begun to sob.

"I'M GOING TO MISS YOU SO MUCH." He sobbed into Makki's shoulder, he locked his lips in awkwardness and gave his back a small pat.

"Yeah, i'm still gonna piss on you in your sleep."

He moved into one of the spare bedrooms. It was actually slightly larger, but had the same similar layout. Hanamaki decided that he needed a change and begun pinning up new photographs. Once he had finished, he stared at the collage of photos Stuck to his wall in a perfect rectangle. The photos varied from their drunken nights out, to just random selfies. He let out a genuine smile and sighed.

Maybe it wouldn't be so bad after all.

***

Hanamaki stood impatiently in the line waiting for his matchup. He had been waiting for about 50 minutes outside the psychology department.

He had analysed everybody's expressions as they had walked past him after receiving their match. Some peoples faces lit up in glee, some others had the look of pure disgust, and others just shared an unenthusiastic look.

He looked down the line. 4 people.

_Grow some fucking balls you pussy ass bitch._

He tapped his foot in aggravation against the floor. He needed to know. Maybe it one someone he knew from art?

Anticipation was crawling up his spine, sending a flow of shivers through his body.

_It could be that super nice girl who always paints those super pretty flowers._

_But it could also be that psycho bitch who stalked Kuroo for 5 months._

Hanamaki twirled his thumbs. He couldn't deal with the same shit that he had last year. It wasn't because he hated it, it was because of the guilt. Maybe if he had tapped into his feminine side and made it more obvious that he wasn't interested in girls he would never have the problem he was faced with at this moment.

Or maybe if he just told everyone about his sexuality there wouldn't be such a problem.

He groaned and rubbed his face feverishly.

Hanamakki knew he had a very secluded personality at times, especially towards people he didn't know or trust. Everyone in the apartment bar Bokuto had only found out he was gay after they had watched him get brutally smacked by his misfortunate match.

His personality was sometimes so closed off, it was hard for others to interpret his emotions, like what he was thinking, or even how he was feeling. He found it extremely difficult to open up. 

_Maybe that's why I'm so lonely._

"What's your name?" His thoughts were cut off. He stood, his tall frame looming over a tiny girl with shoulder length grey hair and wide brown eyes. He cleared his throat carefully before letting out a sheepish smile.

"Hanamaki Takehiro." She nodded with a smile and ran her hands down a clipboard. She froze all of a sudden and stared at the board. Her face paled significantly. Hanamaki stared in horror and his heart began to race.

_Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck._

_Have I been paired with the anti-christ?_

"I'm sorry!" She squeaked out and bowed down instantly. Hanamaki jolted back in fear, his eyes wide. He stared down at her with a face mixed with trepidation and trauma. She flung herself back up and looked up at Hanamaki, staring him dead in the eyes, her bottom lip slightly quivering in fear.

"You... you didn't get matched."

_..._

_What?_

"What do you mean I didn't match?" The girl in front of Hanamaki stared up at him with a spooked expression. Her breathing rate increased rapidly at the sight of Hanamaki's priceless expression. His normally lazy narrow eyes were wide, his thin eyebrows were raised in an almost comical sense and his mouth was left agape.

She let out a squeak.

"Well..." she begun, her voice holding a slight tremor, "y-your personality t-traits didn't match anyone this year. Even if you matched last year, there was no guarantee you would match-"

She was cut off massively by Hanamaki grabbing her tiny body and hugging her towards his firm chest in a tight embrace. She let out a small yelp and became stiff in his hold.

"Thank you," he whispered out, patting her head softly. His breathing calm and his eyes closed in glee. 

Hanamaki could of swore she stopped breathing.

"Y-y-you don't n-need to ch-change h-h-housing this y-year. Y-y-ou'll be with t-t-the same as l-last time, e-e-except some n-n-new a-arrivals." She stammered out, her body cluttering in fear as kept her enclosed in his hold. Hanamaki nodded, not even interested in what she was saying as he welcomed the feeling of poor bliss as it waved over him, leaving him with a delightful smile on his face.

_God loves me after all._

"But there's a slight complication-" she begun again once he had finally let her go. He waved her off, his face still holding its delighted expression. The colour had finally flowed back to the girls face, and her body had stopped shaking rapidly. Except now she stared up at him in concern as she inspected his cheery smile and slightly flushed cheeks.

"I'm sure it's fine! Wow! This is the best day of my life!" he breathed out and bowed.

The girl's eye twitched slightly.

"Thank you!" He cheered before he left with a skip, leaving the girl in a perplexed skate.

_Poor boy._

She sighed and ran her pen down one column, and she scored his name out, including the words 'unmatched' that sat in small writing just underneath. She exhaled heavily and moved her pen horizontally across to the next column, labelled as match. She quickly circled the name. She stared at the massive question mark next to it, and underneath, the same words 'unmatched' were scribbled in small lettering.

_Matsukawa Issei._

***

The door forcefully slammed open, revealing Hanamaki, with a pompous smirk on his face.

He first of all clocked Bokuto moving boxes into his room, his face full of glee, he next clocked Akaashi, who stood in a button down and a pair of jeans. He watched over Bokuto, with the smallest smile.

As soon as Bokuto heard the door slam open, he dropped whatever box he was holding, letting it thud to the floor. He screamed loudly, causing Hanamaki to wince, before Bokuto wrapped his arms instinctively around Akaashi, forcing his head against his chest. Akaashi's cheeks flushed furiously at the proximity. When Bokuto had realised it was Hanamaki, he let go instantly and began apologising to Akaashi to an overwhelming extent. Akaashi ignored him and stared at Hanamaki suspiciously.

"Takahiro-San," Akaashi let out gently, staring at him with his brows slightly furrowed, "Are you ok?" Hanamaki walked towards Akaashi, pulled him forcefully towards him and hugged him.

Akaashi's body tensed immediately before he eventually settled. His arms snaked around him slowly and begun to give him delicate pats on the back.

Bokuto's eyes nearly dived out of their socket, his jaw slack. He rushed over immediately and began swatting at Makki as he nestled his head into the crook of his neck, Akaashi still patting and rubbing soothing circles on his back.

"Akaashi. It's such a beautiful day. I'm so thankful to have you and Bokuto-San in my life. You are angels sent by god on this beautiful planet." Hanamaki sighed before letting go of Akaashi, who seemed slightly unfazed by the sudden contact and his blunt confession. He let out another tiny smile. Hanamaki then turned around to Bokuto, and repeated the same steps. He latched onto him, and hugged him closely. The only difference being that Bokuto wrapped his arms around him and hugged him back. Hanamaki begun to squeeze Bokuto extremely tightly.

"I don't know why we're hugging," Bokuto gasped out, not able to breathe, "but I love it. Why don't we do this more often?" He let out a gasp of air once Makki had let go.

All of a sudden, Kageyama had came into Hanamaki's field of view, and Kageyama froze.

"Don't you dare" Kageyama hissed out as Makki slowly made his way over to him to also coddle him in his embrace.

Before Makki even had the chance, Bokuto grabbed his arm and pulled him back. Kageyama sprinted away before Hanamaki could even attempt to embrace him. Bokuto twirled Makki's body around so he was facing him and begun aggressively shaking him.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?" He shouted as he continued to shake Hanamaki, who just did nothing as his limbs moved wherever they wanted.

"Bokuto." Akaashi cut in sharply, looking at Bokuto in the eye as a fair warning. He sighed and stopped shaking him. Makki still wore the now concerning look of delight on his face.

He gestured for them to follow him, his face not changing a single bit. He plodded his way to the kitchen where everyone now sat, Bokuto and Akaashi following behind him warily. Kuroo and Kenma stood at one end of the kitchen, And Hinata and Kageyama sat on the stools by the island. When Hanamaki appeared, Kageyama leaped off the stool to his feet and backed up to the furthest away corner of the kitchen. Everyone else stared at Makki in concern. They weren't used to seeing him in such a state of euphoria. The kitchen fell into a rather awkward silence as everyone stared at him, except the silence was cut by sounds of Kageyama climbing onto the kitchen counter, a plastic fork in one hand, guarded out in front of him.

Kuroo broke the silence first, clearing his throat. "So... what happened?" He asked as Makki made his way around and sat next to Hinata, who ever so slightly budged away from him as an act of caution.

"I was unmatchable." He stated simply.

The room fell deathly silent.

And then everyone _exploded_.

Kuroo, begun choking, on nothing, letting out strangled gurgling noises and bending over. Kageyama nearly fell off the counter in shock, still holding his _pathetic_ plastic fork. Bokuto let out the loudest _screech_ known to man. Hinata _did_ fall off his stool, hitting the floor with a crushing thud. Kenma begun letting out peals of laughter, and Akaashi, gave him a pat on the back and commented ' _better luck next time_ ' with a smug look on his face.

Makki stared at everyone with a slight frown on his face.

_Isn't this a good thing?_

Once everyone had calmed down, and everyone had been medically attended to. Hanamaki let out a short sigh in annoyance.

"Do you not understand?" He bit out, slightly ticked off by everyone's reactions, "this means I don't have a pair, and I don't need to worry about anything!" He slammed his hands against the island counter and raised his voice.

Everyone stared in confusion slightly for a couple of seconds, before they all broke out into an 'ohhhh...'.

Hinata smiled brightly up at Hanamaki. Except it _wasn't_ the smile of a saint.

"You're going to have extra fun 7th wheeling now! I can't imagine it can get any worse now, knowing that you're personality is that awful that you can't find yourself a lover." He beamed.

Everyone gulped in air shortly. 

Hanamaki whipped his head around to Hinata, staring down at him, his eye slightly twitching.

_Ohhhhhhhhhhhh fuuuuuuuuuuck._

Bokuto had already predicted what was about to occur and stepped back slightly.

_Rest in piece, Shoyou._

Chaos erupted, yet again.

Hanamaki lunged towards him, trying to strangle him. Hinata let out a short scream. Everyone was now standing and observing the brawl that was ocuring, choosing to narrate it as it got progressively more violent. Akaashi stood at the side with a sigh.

"Takahiro-san, you're not going to be able to strangle anyone with those flimsy arms of yours."

"Hinata! Knock the shit out of the pink haired BITCH!" Kuroo Bellowed from the side as Hanamaki had finally gotten a firm grip around Hinata's small neck, and was quaking it in his hands in a similar fashion to Homer Simpson.

Hinata's hands and legs were thrashing about violently underneath him. Hanamaki loosened his grip on his neck, and begun smacking Hinata round the face while he screeches out in terror.

"You little-"

SMACK!

"Ginger-"

SMACK!

_"Fuck!"_

SMACK!

Hinata screamed at the top of his lungs, his legs now successfully nailing Hanamaki in the stomach and the legs, Making him hiss out. They now both had a grip around each other's hair, tugging and yanking at the locks until they were both screaming.

Kageyama's overprotective boyfriend mode activated as he had clearly had enough of Hanamaki's vulgar outburts and aggressive smacking at his tiny little boyfriend, who continued to howl out in pain. as he dropped down from the counted and began to separate them, or attempt to at least.

He unfortunately got caught in the crossfire, and he nearly got his eye clawed out by Hinata's fingernails.

He finally managed to obtain a tight grip around Hanamaki's wrists, and detached them from Hinata's orange locks. Kageyama shoved Makki away with a glare, smacking him across the face sharply. Hanamaki gasped and held his face. Kageyama lowered down, sitting in the chair in between them. Giving both of them a harsh glower.

"Boo. I wanted a fight to the death." Kuroo crossed his arms over, huffing. 

Hanamaki huffed out sassily. "So anyways..." he drawled out, trailing his deadly stare towards Hinata, who sat, purposely looking the opposite direction so he could evade the eye contact, whistling softly. 

"I don't need to worry! My gay ass doesn't need to worry about no woman interrupting my fruitless life." He clapped his hands, his face smiling cheerily. Everyone looked at him in concern.

His face quickly contrasted, and morphed into disgust.

"Also the girl said that we're getting new flatmates."

Everyone let out a groan.

"I swear," Kuroo begun, cracking his knuckles, "if they're anything like the other ones, I'm going to knock someone out."

He paused briefly, his eyes glancing around,

"...and cry myself to sleep." He finished.

"You already do." Kenma added on. Kuroo gasped and flicked his head around to kenma, a shocked expression on his face. Kageyama let out a small snicker before Kuroo leaned forward and smacked him around the back of the head, Kageyama letting out a yelp.

Akaashi frowned.

"Shouldn't you still have a room mate, even if you weren't matched?" He asked, deep in thought.

Hanamaki frowned. He hoped not. He enjoyed the idea of living alone in a room all to himself, and not having to mingle with anyone other than his close circle of friends. He scratched his jaw skeptically.

"Well, she never told me? So I'm guessing not." He shrugged, leaning back slightly on the stool, enjoying the comfort of his own little bubble of happiness.

Hinata attempted to get up without being clocked by Hanamaki's bat senses, but as soon as he raised from the chair, Hanamaki's head quickly snapped round to face him, his face adapted into indignation. 

"Walk past me." He hissed out. his tone laced with vile. " _I fucking dare you._ "

Hinata gulped.

He quickly dashed past him, just avoiding Hanamaki's claws, trying to latch onto him again. Everyone began hollering as Hanamaki tried to slither off the seat to hurl abuse at Hinata yet again. Kageyama let out a grunt and grabbed onto him, thumping him around the back of the head. 

Akaashi looked extremely concerned now.

"No, no." He commented, looking at Makki, "I know someone in the psychology department who said that this year they had an even-"

Akaashi was cut off by Hinata's scream.

_What the fuck was that?_

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH" he screamed again, and everyone jolted in surprise.

_WHAT NOW._

_Little ginger prick, i'm going to tie bricks to his feet and punt him off the roof._

Everyone frantically sprinted out of the kitchen at once towards the direction of the scream.

The scream came right by the front door, that was wide open. Hinata stood, his back pinned against one of the walls and his limbs sprawled out like a starfish, his face in pure shock.

Kageyama barged past everyone to check on his love interest. He lunged out and instinctively guarded his small body with his own, his towering figure protecting him.

"SEIJOH!" Hinata screeched, and pointed towards the door, in between Kageyama's muscular arm.

Makki snapped his head towards the front door, and he jolted back in surprise.

_Oh good fucking god._

In the doorway stood 3 new figures, all with bags. They were all fairly tall and muscular.

Hanamaki cocked his head, deep in thought. Not even taking into consideration _who_ was standing in their doorway.

_Why is there 3 of them?_

His brain all of a sudden clicked into place and his eyes widened.

_Oh fuck no._

Makki eventually brought his attention up towards their faces and his jaw slackened slightly.

He instantly recognised the faces and let out a gulp. His heart began pounding slightly and his hands began to shake. Akaashi stared blankly, unable to formulate a response, Bokuto and Kuroo were actually smiling merrily and Kenma hung out at the back, giving the new guests a small wave.

Kageyama on the other hand...

"Oh hell fucking NO!" He exploded as he directed his attention towards Hinata, who was now fuelled by pure rage, his small body shaking and nostrils flaring behind Kageyama's towering frame. Kageyama matched a similar expression, except he had already dropped his defensive position, and begun cracking his knuckles. Hanamaki went into a sudden panic overload.

_This is not happening._

_Not today._

_Not tomorrow._

_Not EVER._

Because, no other than _Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime_ and _Matsukawa Issei_ stood in the doorway, wearing equal shit-eating grins.

"Tobio-chan!" Oikawa gasped out, sniggering, "I missed seeing your bratty little face!"

Kageyama let out a strangled noise from his throat.

Oikawa hadn't changed a single bit, he still looked flawless with his large brown eyes, and caramel coloured hair, if anything, the cocky son of a bitch was more beautiful than before. Iwaizumi still wore his natural crabby expression, his brown, spiked hair hadn't changed one single bit. The only thing that had changed much about him was the fact that he was slightly more muscular than before, and had obviously manned-up (and was so unbelievably HOT). But Matsukawa, he still looked the exact same. He still had his narrowed eyes, more square jaw, his slightly messy dark hair, as well as those extremely thick eyebrows. His long tall body was taller than the others, making his presence more noticeable to him. 

The trio stood there, already emitting a toxic atmosphere across the house. Nobody really knew how to react. Hanamaki now knew that the dynamics of the 'alcoholic household' were about to change. He didn't want anything to change because he was comforted by the aura that they had surrounded themselves in.

_Please not now._

A noise, that resembled an extremely pissed off wolf, sliced through his thoughts. And before he knew it, Kageyama had already lunged towards the door, growling as he tackled Oikawa to the ground.

Everyone began _screaming_.

Hanamaki Takehiro had truly underestimated how bad things really were.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like i crammed a lot of shit in 1 chapter but i do not care. I love all of my children.  
> i explored new relationships so yeh, i had never really considered pulling Makki out of the dynamic four and shitting him out at fukurodani (soz about that hATE ME IF U WANT I HATE MYSELF TOO) but eh i think its cool  
> next chapter:  
> fight club  
> save hanamaki takahiro before he dies.  
> Iwaizumi is jesus is disguise


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A-B-O-R-T.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i lied when I said I was gonna update every week I really do fucking hate myself lololololo.
> 
> Enjoy the trashy chapter with lots of conflict and some Matsuhana ;););)
> 
> In all honesty though I’m going to try my hardest to get chapters up as much as possible, but everyone knows school is a right bellend.
> 
> ***Also I proof read this like once so if there’s mistakes IM SO SORRY WEEEEHHHHH

Everything happened too quick to even comprehend. Bokuto and Kuroo had begun to let out a delighted smile at the sight of Iwaizumi, who was about to _gladly_ return it before Kageyama entered everyone's peripheral line of vision, his face laced with complete vexation.

_Please no._

He seized his hands around Oikawa's waist and with maximum power, tackled him strenuously, falling over all of the bags. They landed to the floor with impact, Kageyama already trying to lacerate the skin off of Oikawa's face.

Hanamaki froze in his spot.

_N-O! FOR FUCK SAKE! S-H-I-T._

  
Oikawa let out a loud screech before he latched his hands in Kageyama's hair and begun tugging on it, trying to rip it out of his skull. They both rolled about on the floor, sending punches towards each other, but missing.

After about 5 or 6 failed attempts, Oikawa managed to nail Kageyama right in the lower stomach, causing Kageyama to let out a groan.

Iwaizumi, who was just standing there, took 4-5 seconds to register what the _fuck_ was going on. His eyes widened before he tried to grab a hold of Oikawa, who was now straddling Kageyama, his hands curled around his shoulders and forcefully thrashing his body against the floor. Kageyama's legs scrambled from underneath as he tried to claw at Oikawa's face.

Iwaizumi and Hanamaki had no idea why they were brawling with each other, or if it was even serious.

They both came to the conclusion it was when Oikawa managed to _sock_ Kageyama right in the face, making Kageyama grunt out in pain and make his head snap back. 

"TOORU!" Iwaizumi roared as Oikawa continued throwing punches to Kageyama's face, who was now using his arms as a block, but sometimes trying to return punches. "FUCKIN' STOP IT!"

Everyone around them were unsure of what to do with themselves. Hinata knew better not to join in, knowing that Kageyama would loose his mind if anyone dared to lay a hand on his _precious_ Hinata. All he could do was stand and watch, his face wincing with every hit Kageyama received. Makki was frozen in his spot, only able to watch what was happening right in front of him. He looked towards Matsukawa, who wore a similar expression. His eyes were wide and his mouth was agape.

Matsukawa moved forward to try and help the situation before Iwaizumi twirled around and gave him a familiar, but unnerving glare.

 _Don't move_.

Matsukawa froze in his motion and just stood back and tried not to watch. Akaashi and Kenma had already fled from the scene, probably grabbing some form of ice to reduce the soon-to-be swelling on the rabid animal's faces. The only person who seemed to have complete self awareness and knowledge of what was occurring in front of him, was Kuroo, who _cackled_ every single time Oikawa got hit.

Bokuto was now rushing over to help Iwaizumi to stop the two wild animals from fighting each other. Kuroo continued to watch intently. Kageyama let out a fierce growl and managed to get a harsh blow to Oikawa's jaw which sent him flying back off of Kageyama. He scrambled to get up so he could continue his abuse.

Kuroo let out a low whistle.

"Nice kill Kageyama!" Kuroo snickered, earning a relentless glare from both Hanamaki and Hinata. Even Matsukawa looked over with a face of disapproval.

Before they knew it, Kageyama received a _headbutt_ directly to his nose by Oikawa, the pitiless crack shattering through the air. Kageyama tumbled back at the unanticipated strike. Everyone let out a low hiss, apart from Oikawa, who let out a loud cackle in victory.

Kageyama's nose began to spurt out with blood and Bokuto, who was trying to clasp onto Kageyama before he injured himself anymore, let out a shrill scream at the sight of the thick red substance that gushed out of his nose. Kuroo moved back slowly in repulsion, his face showing little to no concern.

"Nice receive". He called out, earning a glare from Kageyama under his hooded eyes, as he had his non-dominant hand covered over his nose, trying to stop the blood from emerging from his nose and onto the floor, and his dominant hand, still ztrying to hook Oikawa.

"Don't worry about the nose!" Kuroo called over, "I'll clean the floor. Hook the little shit Kageyama! _HOOK HIM_!" He chanted over and Kageyama did just as he said. He removed his hand from his nose and swung his whole body back, and nailed Oikawa right in the cheek, his head snapping back.

"OOOOOOHHHHH!" Kuroo screamed from the side, doubling over and slapping his knee. He stood up and cupped around his mouth.

"KNOOOOCCKKKK OOOOUUUUTTTTTTT!"

Before the fight could commence any further, Iwaizumi had managed to lock his arms around an angry Oikawa, who sported a lovely bruised cheek, that looked like it was about to swell as well as a cut on his right eyebrow and on his lip. Bokuto now had Kageyama under control and had dragged him towards the kitchen. His nose was pouring with blood and his eye was blackened slightly. Hinata trailed behind them both wearing an extremely worried expression. Iwaizumi had his hands locked around Oikawa's hair, and began dragging him away from the scene. Oikawa let out a groan and tried to slap away Iwaizumi's hand. 

Iwaizumi begun to _shake_. 

Hanamaki didn't know one Iwaizumi Hajime very well, but he had heard that when he gets angry, he becomes _lethal_. 

Oikawa looked up at Iwaizumi, trying to judge how fucked off he really was. He was more than aware that he was in the shit, and he was more than aware that if he would of kept his mouth shut, he never would of had Tobio trying to slit his throat with his fingernails. 

He placed a hand on his shoulder softly, but hesitantly.

"Iwa-chan-"

Iwaizumi _exploded_.

"You stupid piece of shit!" He shrieked out, his fists clenching in anger. Matsukawa's face became unreadable as he slowly proceeded to move backwards. "What the hell is your problem? There was no fucking need for you to _headbutt_ him!"

Oikawa let out a smug look. "So you were ok with me fighting him?" He asked, looking at Iwaizumi, slightly scratching his violently bruised jaw. Iwaizumi gave Oikawa a glare that would leave him for dead if looks could kill. He bowed his head in shame. Iwaizumi sighed and turned towards Kuroo and Hanamaki, who stood with unreadable expressions. He bowed as a sign of remorse.

"Sorry about that..." he apologised, a sheepish smile playing on his lips. His eyes glanced towards Hanamaki and he held his hand out, "Iwaizumi Hajime, if you didn't know..." he drifted off.

A thought clicked in Hanamaki's head. Iwaizumi, Kuroo, Bokuto all played on the university volleyball team, hence the reason why they all looked gleeful to see each other until they were rudely interrupted.

Hanamaki looked down at the hand, slightly hostile before he shook it stiffly.

"Hanamaki Takehiro." He introduced himself, "I'm aware of who you are," he smiled a little. Oikawa peeped behind Iwaizumi's shoulder, guarding himself with an unsure look painted on his face. Iwaizumi nodded.

"I know who you are too, I guess I just wanted to be kind. Still I'm sorry for the commotion asskawa caused. He can be a little shit sometimes." He let out a soft chuckle. His casual face morphed into anger when he felt Oikawa's nails clutch into his shoulder, he whipped his head around, a deep scowl on his face.

"What do you want shithead?" He snapped. Oikawa moved around the side of Iwaizumi and stared at Hanamaki, a slightly pitiful look playing on his face. Hanamaki stared down at Oikawa, looking with a face mixed with disgust and sympathy. His eyes scanning over his face, analysing how sore and gruesome those bruises were going to be.

Iwaizumi glared at Oikawa when he made the smallest eye contact with him, which he shrunk back at, looking rather helpless. He straightened himself up and let out a fleeting huff. Hanamaki had gathered that the two could obviously communicate with each other without words. Oikawa stared at Hanamaki and Kuroo, both with raised eyebrows. 

"Keep Tobio-chan in a 3 meter radius, and there will be no problems." He stated simply, crossing his toned arms over his chest, pouting like a child.

Iwaizumi let out a sharp sigh, his venomous glare retuning. Kuroo frowned slightly, seizing his fists.

Hanamaki was barely taller than Oikawa, but somehow, he managed to look straight down at him, his lip slightly curled up at his childish remark. Before he could respond, Bokuto came rushing in with an icepack. He slowly approached Oikawa, his face stoic. He pressed it aggressively onto Oikawa's bruised face, making him cry out sharply in pain. Bokuto let out an extremely sarcastic, sweet, smile.

"There you go princess." Bokuto bit out dryly, giving his cheek a couple of slaps. Oikawa looked up at him threateningly through his long lashes and let out an irked huff. Kuroo let out a snort.

"Bokuto, the sarcastic shade suits you well." He stated. Kuroo gave Iwaizumi a lazy smile before he walked away to find Kenma. Bokuto fled to the kitchen and Matsukawa stopped him, clutching onto his arm. 

"Do you want me to help?" He asked, slightly unsure. Bokuto's face lit up like a child and he slung an arm around Matsukawa's shoulder.

"That would be awesome! You're a med student, right? Kageyama is bleeding like a woman on her period. Hey do women even bleed that much? I've never really thought about that. ‘Cos you know, gay?" He commented, ushering Matsukawa into the kitchen, his voice fading off.

Hanamaki now stood alone with Iwaizumi and Oikawa, feeling extremely uncomfortable. Even though they were standing in a corner out of the way of everything, it still left him with a lingering awkward feeling in his gut. Iwaizumi sighed and rubbed both of his large hands over his face. Hanamaki took a note of how tired and fucked off he looked.

_Poor guy. I would of killed myself by now if I was friends with someone as bratty as that._

"Oikawa," Iwaizumi begun, turning his body around to face him as he stood, his arms crossed, his chin pointed in the air with a pout. "Go and apologise." 

Oikawa barked out a harsh laugh.

"No." He replied simply, uncrossing his arms and resting a hand on his hip smugly. 

Iwaizumi stared at him blandly. "Yes, Tooru." He said slowly, trying to keep a lid on his oozing agitation. 

Oikawa stepped forward, standing right in front of Iwaizumi, looking down at him. 

"No, Iwa-chan. _Suck my cock_." 

Hanamaki blinked.

_I should probably leave..._

He begun slowly creeping around the corner to his room before he jumped up at the sharpness of Iwaizumi's voice. He rushed into his room and peaked his head round the corner.

_Nosey bitch._

"listen up here, ass." Iwaizumi hissed out, grabbing a hold of the collar of Oikawa's shirt, tugging him forward so their lips were a mere inch apart. Oikawa dropped the Icepack on the floor in shock. 

_This has gotten strangely erotic and I don't like it._

_A-B-O-R-T_

As if an angel could here his prayers, Akaashi emerged from the kitchen. He instantly clocked onto Hanamaki's uncomfortable expression from his room, his face sourly twisting as he gazed at the scene in front of him. Akaashi skilfully slid past the scene into Hanamaki’s room unnoticed.

"What is going on?" Akaashi whispered as he stared at the two angry men glaring at each other hotly. Hanamaki shrugged tightly with a grimace.

"I don't know. Oikawa is being a little shit and then all of a sudden it got very sexual and I felt like a pervert watching." Hanamaki replied with a shiver, and Akaashi let out a snort. 

"I don't know what your problem is," Iwaizumi begun eventually, his voice hissing out, tone extremely disgruntled. Hanamaki and Akaashi tuned in innocently, "But I'm not living with 7 other people who hate you because you're just being a stubborn piece of shit. Get your head out of your ass, you're not 18 anymore. Are you still that pissed that Kageyama went pro and you didn't?"

Oikawa recoiled angrily.

Hanamaki raised an eyebrow.

_Ohohohohohohoho. Hit a soft spot._

It was true. Kageyama got offered to play pro just as he left high school. He went to numerous training camps, including ones for the men's Japan team. He was now the official reserve setter for the national team, but he was bound to become a regular.

It wasn't that Oikawa wasn't a good setter, because of course he was. He was extremely powerful and was definitely one of the top in the country during his high school career. But Kageyama was a _freak_ setter, his accuracy was astounding, and in terms of talent, Oikawa was no where near close to Kageyama. Oikawa was a dependable setter, but Kageyama was a _genius_.

"Just do me a fucking favour for once, _pal,"_ Iwaizumi breathed out threateningly _,_ "And apologise. I'm not dealing with you if you're going to be like this." 

Oikawa angrily pushed away from Iwaizumi, his eyes seething. He turned on his heels instantaneously and powered towards the door, he tore the door open and marched out, forcefully slamming it shut on his departure.

Iwaizumi sighed and groaned, turning his head up to the sky and taking a deep sigh. Akaashi raised an eyebrow.

"Never realised what a handful he could be, Iwaizumi-San. He'll settle eventually." He commented, giving him a soft pat on the shoulder. Hanamaki frowned.

_Am I missing something? Is everyone friends with everyone apart from me?_

_Am I that antisocial? Jesus fucking Christ..._

"How do you both know each other?" He bluntly asked, facing both of them with a dim expression.

"We both take law, so I see him around a lot. Plus I know him through Bokuto and Kuroo too."

Hanamaki shook his head, rubbing his hand over his face.

Of course they do.

Akaashi gave Iwaizumi a soft smile as a gesture of comfort, something that Akaashi didn't do occasionally. Iwaizumi's whole body soothed and he let out a sigh.

He always knows what to do. 

Hanamaki decided he was done with the all the despondent and rabid encounters for the rest of this month, let alone a single day. He definitely didn't need anymore drama, and he definitely did _not_ want to socialise with his new roomie. 

What were the odds? It was like he had no contact with good luck, or peace. Just as he felt like his life was looking up, and his problems were slowly dissolving away, being replaced with happiness and comfort, something came along and destroyed every meer hope he had at finding his own little happy place. Of course, He had no right to judge his new roommate when he had only just met them, but he had a gnawing gut feeling that the next semester was going to be a living hell, not just for him, but for everyone. 

He quivered, and begun walking to the kitchen to check on Kageyama. 

"Erm, Hanamaki-San," Iwaizumi let out, making Hanamaki stop in his tracks and glance over his shoulder heedfully.

"What room is ours? That's if you don't have any problems with us staying..." He asked, rubbing the back of his neck uncomfortably, his eyes darting from left to right. Hanamaki let out a pitiless laugh, turning his lean body to face Iwaizumi.

"I don't have any problems, as long as you keep your 'princess' in check." He replied bluntly. Iwaizumi let out a relieved sigh, smiling. Hanamaki exhaled softly while walking back to his room, tapping the door lightly with this fingers as he walked past. "That one."

Iwaizumi gave him a genuine appreciative smile. Hanamaki had deciphered that he wasnt as bad as he initially thought. He seemed extremely soft and candid, which was surprising for how wrathful he was acting previously. 

Hanamaki stood in the doorway of his room, peering around into the hallway. He couldn't help but snort at Iwaizumi as he feebly attempted to move 3 heavy bags into the new room alone. He was entertained as he let out low grunts from the back of his throat, and when he accidently dropped the bag on his toe, his face paled a couple of shades and he let out a wheeze. Hanamaki spluttered out a laugh. He slowly poked his head around the door with an amused expression.

"Do you need some help?"

Iwaizumi hurled around to face Hanamaki, who was smiling at him slightly. 

"Please that would be great." Iwaizumi let out a sigh in relief as Hanamaki walked towards him and begun to help him pick up one of the few bags. Hanamaki grunted at the sudden pain pooling in his arms.

"What the _fuck_ is in this bag?" He huffed out, struggling to form a single word over the weight of one bag. Iwaizumi reflected a similar expression.

"I haven't got a clue. Ask Shit-head Tooru when he gets back. The guy probably packed every single fucking item of _Gucci_ clothing." He panted out as he continued to shuffle into the spare room. Hanamaki let out a loud snort.

"I don't know whether to admire him or be disgusted that he wears _Gucci_." 

After he had helped him move the rest of the heavy bags into the spare room, and hadn't heard the end of Iwaizumi's apologising for the mess his 'shitty boyfriend' had caused, he stood outside the room. Iwaizumi smiled apologetically, scratching his jaw, still appearing slightly sorrowful.

”What do you even see in him?” Hanamaki asked bashfully with a pant. He winced inwardly, realising he probably shouldn’t of been so forward. Iwaizumi barked out a laugh breathlessly, smiling gently.

”I don’t know. I just love him, I always have.” He spoke quietly, his cheeks rosy, “He has his moments, sure, but when he’s good, he’s the best.”

Hanamaki couldn’t help but smile at that.

 _Jealous_. 

Iwaizumi huffed out and rubbed his hands over his face.

"I'm sorry again-"

"Stop." Makki cut him off sharply. Iwaizumi stared down at the floor, recoiling. "It's ok. As long as it doesn't happen again then I'm fine with it, and I'm sure everyone else will be too." He glanced up to Iwaizumi, who stood with an unsatisfied expression, his thick arms crossed across his chest. Hanamaki raised an eyebrow and shrugged slightly.

"Ok maybe Kageyama might have a problem." He started. Iwaizumi kept staring with the same gaze. Hanamaki looked to the side and let out a defeated sigh.

"And Hinata."

Iwaizumi scowled, obviously feeling slightly betrayed. Hanamaki leaned over and grabbed him by the shoulders, facing towards him and looking him dead in the eyes with as much sincerity he could muster.

"Listen. I don't know you well, but if you keep apologising I _will_ hit you." He stated simply. Watching as Iwaizumi's face transformed into a more stoic and hard expression.He overall straightened up and nodded his head vigorously.

"Shit, I'm sorry."

Hanamaki stared at him blandly. 

Hanamaki _hit_ him. 

"I deserved that." 

"I agree." 

Iwaizumi sighed once more. 

"I'm not normally like this, but Shittykawa really riles me up. If I had known that he would kick off like that I would of came prepared. He just fuckin' doesn't think sometimes." He sighed, rubbing a large hand over his face. Makki let out a dry chuckle.

"Nobody likes to think in this apartment. You should all fit in just perfectly."

Iwaizumi let out a laugh and Hanamaki grinned. He released his shoulders and gave him a slightly comforting pat on the back. Iwaizumi was about to retreat to his new room, before he froze, and glanced over his shoulder.

"Also, Mattsun isn't bad." Iwaizumi begun, raising an eyebrow. Hanamaki frowned and titled his head in confusion. Iwaizumi fully turned to face him. "Your face when we arrived and you had realised that you were going to share with him. You looked like you were ready to jump out of the window."

Hanamaki's face deepened at his earlier thoughts.

 _Yikes_.

_I really looked that horrified?_

"Well you see I've had some trouble in the past." He scratched his jaw and Iwaizumi frowned.

"I don't get it... You're a good looking guy, don't the girls love you?"

Hanamaki stared dead in Iwaizumi's eyes blandly.

"Yes. However I can’t return the same affection.”

Iwaizumi frowned in confusion, staring at Hanamaki.

His face instantly clicked. 

"Ohh." Iwaizumi let out slowly, "I understand why you're panicking now."

"I'm glad someone does. I think I would of preferred a woman now that I think about it." Hanamaki scratched his head with a sigh. "Hes unbelievably _straight_ too isn't he?" 

Iwaizumi let out a bashful smile.

"Great. Just my luck." 

"He's a little temperamental, but overall he's a decent guy, easily amused." Iwaizumi raised an eyebrow, staring at Hanamaki's slightly flushed face, "You'll get along fine with him."

Makki sighed and rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably. 

"That's what I'm worried about." 

Matsukawa appeared, just returning from the kitchen. His lips formed in a small smile. Hanamaki instantly froze.

_Did he hear that conversation?_

_Oh NO_.

_FUCK A-B-O-R-T._

_RUN._

"How is Kageyama?" Iwaizumi sliced through Hanamaki's thoughts. Slightly glancing over at Hanamaki. Matsukawa recoiled slightly and held up a finger.

"His nose isn't broken, Oikawa just managed to burst a blood vessel, which explains the excessive amount of bleeding. It is however, badly bruised and I imagine it hurts like hell." Matsukawa glanced down at the floor, his finger directing at the blood on the floor. "Someone should clean that up."

"I will go and unpack." He replied shortly, "Tooru has fucked off to, I don't fucking know, hell hopefully. I don't know when he'll be back."

Matsukawa raised his eyebrows.

"Nice. I hope he sends a postcard."

Iwaizumi sighed before he closed the door over. Leaving Hanamaki alone with his new roommate.

"Hello roomie. Nice to meet you." Matsukawa announced, giving Hanamaki a lazy smile.

Hanamaki just stared straight at him, unable to form a reply. Matsukawa raised a questionable eyebrow and Hanamaki could scream over how extremely good he looked. His dark hair sat in curls, but in a messy way. He wore a black hoodie, that seemed to fit him extremely well (if a hoodie could even fit a person well?), alongside a pair of tight jeans that seemed to hug his long legs in the right places.

 _Mmmmmmmmhhhmmmmmmmmmmmm_.

Makki froze. Realising he was shamelessly ogling Matsukawa, which he hadn't seemed to pick up on. But nevertheless, he begun to panic.

_Oh fuck did he catch me checking him out? Oh no. Oh no no no._

_HES GOING TO THINK IM A CREEP._

_F-U-C-K._

Makki cleared his throat, feeling the heat on his face. He looked up hopelessly, and raised his eyebrow. 

_Don't say anything stupid._

"Hello. Its a pleasure to meet you too" Hanamaki replied smoothly, looking over at Matsukawa with a bland expression, his cheeks still slightly rosy.

Matsukawa stared at Hanamaki's slightly flustered expression and Hanamaki  _instantly_ went into overdrive.

_Why is he staring at me?_

_Please, please, please don't tell me there's something on my face._

_Maybe he's admiring how fucking UGLY I am_.

Matsukawa faintly mumbled something under his breath that Hanamaki couldn’t pick up, and he narrowed his eyes. 

"Looks like we've finally joined the undatables club." Matsukawa stated quickly. He held out his hand for him to shake.

"Matsukawa Issei." He said, his face resting with an artful smile. 

Hanamaki stared down at his hand for what felt like years, but in reality, it was only a couple of seconds. His mind went elsewhere, completely occupied by his chaotic thoughts.

_Shake his hand?_

_If I shake his hand I might not let go._

_What happens if he has really nice soft hands. Not too soft though..._

He quickly clasped his hand around his. Hanamaki's internal voice begun screaming. Matsukawa's hands were practically perfect. They weren't like velvet, but slightly coarse. He had long and slender fingers, which he was more than aware were slightly brushing against the skin of his wrists. Hanamaki head was thumping due to all of the sirens shrieking in his head.

_Fuck. I'm blushing like a schoolgirl over a cute boy._

_Scrap cute, how about hot. So unbelievably hot. I can't believe I'm getting turned on by his hands._

_He can cho-_

"Are you alright?" Matsukawa's voice interrupted his slightly lewd thoughts. He blinked a series of times before his flush deepened and he cleared his throat. 

"Fuck. I- Uh... Everything has stressed me out?" He replied, uncertain of his own words. He let out a sigh. "Hanamaki Takahiro. Or you can just call me a fucking mess.”

Matsukawa raised an eyebrow with a chuckle, obviously questioning Hanamaki's haphazard expression. Hanamaki quickly let go of Matsukawa's hand, wondering how long he had actually been holding- no, _clutching_ onto his hand for. 

"It's alright. I would be stressed out too. But honestly, what are the odds? If Iwaizumi and I had known that Kageyama would be staying here, we would of found some sort of alternative." Matsukawa chuckled. Hanamaki rubbed both of his hands down his face, blowing out a puff of air. 

"Jokes on you, I would of done the same. I just praying that they don't stir up shit. I am not in the mood for that." Hanamaki snorted out, slowly relaxing with the sudden bloom of conversation. Matsukawa smiles.

”I hate the psychology department.” Matsukawa stated simply.

”Me too. You can’t help but _love_ the way they try to boost your morale by telling you you’re so hopeless you aren’t compatible with anyone in a 6000 person group.”

Matsukawa snorted loudly.

”Of course. I personally find myself to be a lovely, kind hearted guy with a flawless personality.” Matsukawa boasted, his hand on his chest as if he was talking to a crowd of people. Hanamaki let out a short laugh.

”Maybe that’s your problem.”

They both started laughing. Hanamaki genuinely felt happy for once. He was so kind and _warm._ He could get used to being around him all the time.

Abruptly, Hanamaki's smile faltered, remembering Kuroo's words from earlier on in the kitchen.

'Just tell them you're gay'

Oh no.

Did he need to tell Matsukawa he was gay? After all, he was a male. But yet again, his best friends are gay too.

Hanamaki’s brain froze.

_But maybe it's for the better? Get it out in the open sooner._

_What happens if he gets spooked about sharing a room with a gay guy?_

_What happens if treats me strangely?_

_No. Don't do it._

He stared at Matsukawa, who looked so genuine at that very moment. His small smile looked extremely kind, his narrow eyes looked trustworthy. Makki's face paled.

_Don't do it. Don't do it. He's secretly a snake. And snakes are what?_

_UNTRUSTWORTHY_.

"I'm gay." Hanamaki blurted out. He froze on the spot, and inwardly winced at his ridiculous decision. Matsukawa's face froze, his eyes wide and his mouth slightly open.

_Oh my fucking god._

_Oh my fuckING GOD._

_OH MY FUCKING GOD._

_ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING_ -

"It's cool." Matsukawa replied, interrupting Hanamaki's train of thought. His face had relaxed now, and he was smirking slightly at his flushed state. Hanamaki's eyes widened, "All I am is surrounded by gays. Have you seen Hajime and Tooru? Gay, so very, _very_ gay. He smiled at Makki, who was obviously worried about his responce, and whose skin tone had paled by about 7 shades. "I'm sure I can handle sleeping in the same room with a gay guy. Don't molest me in my sleep though. Just a warning, My body was hand carved by god himself, it's hard to resist."

Is this man a god send?

"Right, of course." Hanamaki pinched the bridge of his nose, clearly embarrassed. Matsukawa tried to hide the grin that had appeared on his face, but failed. Hanamaki snapped out of his flushed trance and narrowed his eyes. "Hmph! Anyways, don't flatter yourself, molesting isn't my sort of kink." He pursed his lips, trying not to let out a smirk. Matsukawa's eyebrows raised in question.

"Oh really? I'm not kidding. I have nice defined abs, nice hip bones, I've even got nice nipples..."

Hanamaki let out a snort.

"Nope. I have killer self control." He smirked, wiggling his eyebrows. Matsukawa barked out a laugh, causing him to chuckle.

"How can I trust you won't?" Matsukawa asked, tapping his foot on the floor, his eyes lit with a mischievous glint. Hanamaki grinned.

"You can't. Especially in your sleep."

Well that wasn't creepy.

Matsukawa burst out laughing and shook his head. Hanamki also begun softly laughing along with him. Hanamaki went over and grabbed one of his bags, a smile on his lips.

"Let me help." He said, dragging the large bag to the room. "By the way, you get the shitty bed, I've already chosen." He commented with a lazy smile. Matsukawa let out a grunt.

"Thanks a lot. I'm loving the considerate vibes you're sharing with me."

Hanamaki grinned as he looked behind his shoulder, Matsukawa cocking an eyebrow towards him.

Not bad, not bad.

_______________

"So hang on... you're telling me that you matched up with somebody last time and forgot to mention the fact you're _gay?"_ Matsukawa questioned, completely stunned. Hanamaki pinched the bridge of his nose. He had instantly regretted telling Matsukawa his misfortunes as he had now realised that he was going to be a subject for harassment for the next term.

”listen, pal. Do you know how emotionally traumatised I was? Extremely!-“

”You’re missing the main point. How can you just forget?” Matsukawa pushed, his voice exasperated. He himself couldn’t wrap his own brain around how he could be so idiotic? 

Hanamaki shrugged.

”My homophobic thoughts slipped my mind? Stranger things have happened.” 

Matsukawa stared, complete dumbfounded. Hanamaki groaned and rubbed his hands over his face. 

_Stupid, stupid! So very FUCKING STUPID._

He was repetitively smacking himself around the head in his mind. How could he be so foolish and just slip out the one thing that Hanamaki _HATED_ bringing up and talking about in the first place.

Maybe he had overestimated how sweet _little_ Mattsun was.

It was roughly 5:30pm, and Matsukawa had finished unpacking, with the help of Hanamaki, and by help, he meant cackling at photos of 13 year old spotty Matsukawa with his ‘girlfriend.’ Matsukawa’s side of the room was far less appealing than Hanamaki’s, he didn’t even have a photo wall, he just had them hidden away in a little silver box, which made Hanamaki scream inside, but he didn’t say anything out loud. They were now sitting on their beds, bringing up casual conversation about there past life. And of course, _that_ had to turn up.

”Valid point. I still don’t understand-“ 

“DROP IT! It’s over with! I am a grown happy man who no longer needs to worry about straight woman intruding my _gay_ space.” Hanamaki clapped his hands together, signifying that he had had _enough_ of this subject. His face fell flat. 

 _Yeah, not a straight woman, but a straight man._  

 _“_ So, you’ve been friends with everyone here for a while?” Matsukawa asked, crossing his long legs over as he sat, ready to listen to Hanamaki’s story intently.  

“Yeah. I’ve know Bo and Akaashi the longest, but I met the rest at training camps. They’re all the reason my world goes around. As cheesy as it is, I don’t think I would of managed this long without them. Although, Kenma and I had a burning hatred for each other when we first met.” 

Matsukawa raised his eyebrow in surprise 

“Kenma?”

hanamaki huffed and scratched his head with a scowl, “Look’s can be decieving. That little shit is a _Satan_ _spawn_. When we first met, he was all sharp and pissy with me for some reason. For some reason it really pissed me off. I’m not even one to get that angry but he had no reason.”

”There was a reason though wasn’t there?” Matsukawa said smugly, grinning slightly at Hanamaki as he stared at him with a bland expression.

”He overheard me saying Kuroo had a nice ass.”

”Bingo.”

Hanamaki rolled his eyes.

”So what? I say a lot of people have a nice ass! I met Tendou Satori at my first nationals match and I commented on how great he looked and _smacked_ his ass! Suffice to say we are now great friends BUT STILL!”

Matsukawa grimaced.

”Satori is a sleaze.”

”Boo hoo. Just because you lost to Shiratorizawa constantly.” 

“Did you ever beat them?”

Hanamaki didn’t reply. 

“Exactly.” Matsukawa said with finality. 

“So what? It’s the past. Plus he’s my blunt buddy.”

Matsukawa blinked rapidly.

”Blunt...buddy?” He questioned languidly, his eyes narrowed.

”Yes. Where do you think I get ideas for my art from? My _asshole_?”

A loud whistle erupted through the whole appartment. 

“YAAAHOOOOOOO!” Kuroo’s falsetto voice peirecingly called. “DINNER IS READY!”

Multiple groans erupted through the appartment, one belonging to Hanamaki.

Matsukawa confusingly stared towards Hanamaki, who’s head was now placed in his hands.

”what’s wrong?”

”Kuroo’s cooking...” He choked out, “Is the worst.”

Matsukawa raised his eyebrows.

”A bit dramatic?”

Hanamaki dropped to the floor and latched onto Mastukawa’s leg as if it was life or death.

” _No_. Last time Kageyama tried to eat one of his gluten free, low fat, cinnamon buns, he got severe food poisoning and ended up in hospital for _4 days_.”

Matsukawa’s face paled dramatically and he pushed Hanamaki off of his leg so he could curl himself into the far corner of his bed. Hanamaki looked up at him with pleading eyes.

”WE’RE FINE THANKS!” Hanamaki shouted, wincing as he waited for Kuroo’s reply. 

Instead Akaashi’s head popped around the door, his face serveral shades lighter and his eyebrows pinched in aggrivation.

”If we are suffering, so are you. Get out right now. We are facing this _together_.”

Hanamaki could honestly cry.

”Please Keiji,” he begged persistently, “I can’t go to A&E, I have so much art work to do!”

Akaashi wasn’t having any of it, he lunged into the room and grabbed a hold of his frail arms and yanked him up, he stared coldly at Matsukawa who hid in the corner, petrified. 

“You-“ He pointed at him viciously, his sharp eyes glaring harshly, “ _move_.”

 Matsukawa scrambled out and followed in tow as Akaashi dragged Hanamaki towards the living area. Hanamaki thrashed against Akaashi, but he was having none of it. When they entered the living area, the idea of Kuroo’s food was not the thought that made Hanamaki, Akaashi and Matsukawa’s stomach churn, but the the very evident elephant in the room. Aka the _massive fucking table_ , with Oikawa and Iwaizumi sitting at one side, directly across from Kageyama and Hinata.

Bokuto sat next to a shaking Kageyama, his hand slowly removing the knife from underneath his convulsing fingers. Kenma sat, completely unbothered next to Oikawa, who wore a brash expression as he looked down at Kageyama from the other side of table. When Bokuto noticed Akaashi’s arrival. His face transformed into complete fear, dragging his eyes down to Kageyama as if to say. ‘Lord help me.’

_Oh sweet god._

Kuroo stood at one end, waving a spatula around with a neon pink apron on, smiling brightly.

”Bon appétit! Oikawa is back so we can finally eat together!”

Matsukawa, Hanamaki and Akaashi let out a squeak.

____________

Kuroo was a stupid _man-child_.

Hanamaki could curse at the scene in front of him, and I think practically everyone else could too.

The evening had started off relatively ok, but of course, it started slowly but surely getting worse and worse.

Kuroo’s food was by far the most vile thing Hanamaki had ever tasted. So much so, Akaashi begun choking and heaving at the rotten taste of it. Kuroo had more than definetly taken the hint that his food tasted like goblin shit so he decided to order pizza as an alternative. 

Thus, the next fatal opening arrived.

The war of the _pineapple on pizza_.

Oikawa’s look of distaste when Kageyama suggested a Hawaiian pizza was too much for the blueberry problem child to handle.

“What’s your problem, asshole?” Kageyama snapped sharply, his eyes glaring at Oikawa who scrunched his nose up at him, staring down at him in disgust.

“My presumptions were right. You really are the worst person I’ve ever met.”

Commence: Fight club _part 2_.

Kageyama lunged himself across the table, managing to smack Oikawa around the jaw. Oikawa didn’t take it very lightly as he grabbed a hold of Kageyama’s bangs, and forced his face into the plate of Kuroo’s vile cooking. Kageyama’s body begun twisting and squirming, feeling the vile, lumpy substance seep into the creases of his face.

Bokuto begun hitting his head off the table, clearly fed up of both of the brat’s fighting, not even making the slightest effort to help break it up. Akaashi had to get up and pull Kageyama back while Iwaizumi and Matsukawa both wrestled with Oikawa, who had his tounge sticking out of the side of his mouth eagerly as he shoved Kageyama’s head down forcefully.

Once both of them were separated, Iwaizumi smacked Oikawa for being a ‘Pissy little bitch’, which Oikawa clearly disliked as he growled under his breath and called iwaizumi a ‘Piece of shit boyfriend.’ He got hit again. Hinata had escorted his boyfriend to the bathroom to clean him up, escort, meaning dragging him while he spat venom at Oikawa. Everyone sat down quietly and in complete awkward silence, hoping that that was the last of everything for today.

”Alright then I’ll go order pizza...” Kuroo commented, his voice uncomfortable and strained. He jolted up sharply, and power walked out of the room, letting everyone embrace the beatiful silence once more. Hanamaki thought he’d make the most of his time by disposing of the goblin shit, along with Kenma and Akaashi.

Kageyama appeared a little while later, his dark bangs wet and shiny, and he sat in front of Oikawa once again, after Hinata had begged him to move. They resumed their glaring at eachother, but it shortly stopped after Hinata booted Kageyama under the table.

Once the pizza arrived around 50 eternities later, it just had to get _worse_.

Kageyama threw a slice of _pineapple pizza_ at Oikawa’s _face_.

Hanamaki locked eyes with Matsukawa as they made the exact same expression of disbelief. 

 _Jesus Christ_.

In all retrospect, the scene was indeed extremely humorous. Except of course, everyone was mentally screaming at the maturity portrayed by a pair of men who couldn’t get along with eachother.

Everyone had to stare at the slice of pizza slither patiently down Oikawa’s face. Kuroo and Matsukawa were biting into their hands, trying to prevent their peals of laughter, while everyone else sat completely frozen, realising that Kageyama _really_ could not return from this one. Kenma sighed, quickly grabbing 3 more slices from the oily pizza box, and gliding them onto his plate. 

”I could of eaten that sli-“ He begun, until he was cut off by the smack of oil hitting a surface. 

Oikawa threw a slice back at Kageyama, nailing him in the forehead. Kageyema’s face turned red with rage and everyone exhaled sharply. 

Hanamaki sighed and rubbed his face with his hands.

”Kageyama please don’t-“

He slammed his hands down on the table aggressively.

_Oh goodie._

_Kageyama explosion day. YIIIPPPEEEEEEEEEEEEE._

_Another event to shorten my already prolonged life span!_

But before Kageyema could even think about pouncing on Oikawa from the other table, Hinata had a hold on his shirt as if he was some sort of disobedient dog. Kageyema attempted to dive for Oikawa, except Hinata’s death grip wasn’t letting him anywhere near him.Oikawa looked slightly smug about the whole situation, even though he looked like a dickhead with a blotchy red face from the pizza that had assaulted his face. Kuroo was now helping Hinata restrain the problem child.  Hanamaki stooped his head and repetitivly hit his head off the table while letting out a string of groans.

_Is this what life is going to be from now on? Them fighting constantly?_

Matsukawa reached over and patted him sympathetically on the back.

”Hey, hey, heeeeyyyyyyyy.” Kuroo hollered as Kageyama swiped his arms about, hoping he would be able to get a hit on Oikawa. Kenma shook his head as he watched Kuroo trying to manage the situation, which wasn’t working out too well. Oikawa sat with his arms crossed across his chest, clearly portentous of his objective he had reached.

“Hey! Bo, buddy. Give me a hand here would you?” Kuroo snapped his fingers at Bokuto who held his head in his hands with a groan. Bokuto rose up from his chair, more than a little pissed, yanked a hold of Kageyama and _threw_ him over his shoulder. Kageyama’s body stopped wriggling about for a millisecond as his face paled, before he started yet again, punching Bokuto’s back like a child.

”Let me at him! I’ll knock him out!” Kageyema hissed at Bokuto. Bokuto strided out of the room with a snort. Even Bokuto, the king of being childish, could tell that he was acting like a brat.

”I don’t think you’ll be knocking anyone out. You’re stupid, you know that right?” 

“Shut up asshole! I’m not stupid! You’re stupid! PUT ME DOWN!”

Everyone’s eyes followed Bokuto as he walked out with a wailing Kageyema over his shoulder. Hanamaki diverted his eyes towards Matsukawa who sat quietly with his eyebrows raised.

”Well, that’s something.” He commented simply, a small smile on his lips. Hanamaki groaned once more, and rubbed his hands over his face.

”Thats one way of fucking putting it.” 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter:  
> Blunt buddies and Waiter!Hanamaki in tight pants :):)


End file.
